


Evanescent

by bluehairedboy



Series: One Day [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, evanescent, everything is sad there's no fLUFF HERE, prompt, some r just mentioned, thank you my friend who suggest the word evanescent ilysm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehairedboy/pseuds/bluehairedboy
Summary: Nothing lasts forever.Everything will come to an end, eventually.





	Evanescent

**Author's Note:**

> Heya it's my first Marvel fanfic! It's no ThorKi, just their brotherly thing, y'know. The characters in this fandom is hard to write so please forgive me for any thing that is out of characters.
> 
> Also, I've been rather unproductive so, yeah

There is nothing everlasting in any realms. Perhaps there is a realm of no time at all but it doesn’t last, does it? Everything ends, eventually. The question is, when? It is a question in which no one can answer, not even the Gods could. Some will feel it when things are coming to an end, but humans, oh, they are but clueless living beings. Humans don’t believe in myths or legends, those things are for kids, they say. Joyous moments, happiness. They don’t last, they never last. 

The God of Mischief certainly understands that. He does, more than anyone he knows in his life. It is an unspoken truth, in which he knows none would believe but his mother (and perhaps Thor, but that is not important. Loki does not want Thor to know about this, it’d be a hassle). He stands beneath his brother’s glory and greatness for all these years, until he has finally had enough and ambushed Midgard. 

What Loki does not understand is why his brother never gave up on him. Even after what he has done, when he was in the dungeons, Thor still had faith in him and came for help, in which he commented that his brother was desperate that he’d come to him for help. In his mind, people are fools if they were to put their trust on Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies. 

In his life, all Loki ever had was his mother, until her death and he was just upset. It was also one of the rare moments where Thor sees through his illusions and lies, where Loki was honest with his brother. People could see how they are brothers that way, even though it is commonly known that Loki and Thor are brother. The Asgardians don’t know about Loki’s Jotun heritage, though. It’s best. They don’t need to know that their prince has the blood of the monsters they tell their children about.

His father was not exactly his favorite, his words still haunts him until this very moment. His birth right was to die as a child, he recalls as he stands amongst the bodies of his people, Asgardians. Before his eyes, Thor—his brother—forced to knelt down, head in between the huge fingers of the Mad Titan, Thanos, which could crush his head in mere seconds. 

“ _The Tesseract, Asgardian_ ,” The Mad Titan’s voice echoes, large hand still grabbing Thor’s head as he stares down at the God of Mischief. Loki gulps down hard, eyes warily narrowing to his brother. 

“ _We don’t have it_ ,” says Thor, “ _It was destroyed in Asgard_.”

Loki, regretfully gazes at the God of Thunder, before revealing the Tesseract with a simple wave of his hand, “ _You really are the worst brother_ ,” Thor growls out, eyebrows furrowed and blue eyes glaring at his younger brother.

The God of Mischief ignores him, “ _For one, I am not an Asgardian_ ,” Thanos is taken aback by this, but the god continues anyway, “ _And we have a Hulk_.” He finishes, and the green creature roars before crashing into the Mad Titan, punching him repeatedly, almost having the upper-hand of the fight, but was defeated in the end.

Thor on the other hand, is bind with metal by Ebony Maw’s telekinesis, leaving Loki standing among the Black Order. Perhaps, he has no choice left, now that even Heimdall is dead. As he knows, everything must come to an end, so he approaches Thanos, even with his eyes filled with fear, he says, “ _I, Loki, Prince of Asgard, The Rightful King of Jotunheim_ ,” he pauses and turns to his beloved brother, “… _Odinson, offer you, my undying fidelity_ ,” on the end of his sentence, he makes an attempt to stab Thanos, only for his neck to be grabbed.

“ _ **Undying**_? You should choose your words carefully,” The Mad Titan warns him, lips curling into a cold smirk as he lifts the Jotun god up, off the ground, causing Loki to grab at his hand desperately in hopes to be able to free himself off Thanos’s grip. 

In this moment, he knows very well that his story is coming to an end. It is time to end the epilogue. His skin is slowly turning blue and his eyes reddens, his Jotun features returning. With the last of his might, he says, shakily, “ _ **You will never be a god**_ ,” to Thanos, in which he receives a gleeful smile before having his neck snapped so easily. 

Thor roars out in anger and agony through the muzzles at the sight of his brother, killed, dead for the third time right before his eyes. Thanos approaches him and drops Loki before him before taking the Space Stone that was given to him by Ebony Maw. Before leaving, he says coldly, " _No resurrection this time._ " 

The effects of Ebony Maw’s telekinesis disappears and Thor crawls at his brother’s cold body, grasping his pale blue hand desperately, head buried in Loki’s chest, quietly sobbing at the loss of his brother. Loki remains unmoving, heart no longer beating, eyes no longer shedding anymore tears. 

As we all know, all good things never last for ever, it may be evanescent, but it is never permanent. The journey of the two princes have come to an end for one of them has passed on, leaving the older one on his own. 

****

_“Stay with me, brother._  
_I will not be angry this time,_  
_As long as you come back to me willingly._  
_I need your help, we have to do this together._

_We can do ‘get help’, if you want,_  
_Or we can come up with something else._  
_Just— please, come back—_  
_Loki, my brother.”_


End file.
